


Body Image

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, MtF trans, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>(If your still taking prompts!) One of the gents are ftm, and the others find out. AH ot6 please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Image

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the time, people forget that binders are commonly used by people with weight/body image issues too. Probably not what you were expecting, I am sorry.

"Listen, Ryan, you don’t have any body image problems…Right?" Geoff asked one night, while they were playing minecraft together.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" He tilted his head towards the man, eyebrow raised.

"Well I found this mesh thing that looked like it would fit you. But I figured if you had body image issues, you’d tell me. Or at least give me some hints."

"You mean a binder? Like a chest binder?"

"Sure. Whatever it was."

"That’s mine, yeah." The room fell silent for a minute, and he worried at the inside of his cheek. Maybe he shouldn’t be admitting this. Maybe they aren’t ready to know. Maybe they’ll call him a freak.

"But you said you didn’t have any body image issues, Ry-bread!" Michael says, entire head tilted.

"Yeah so what is it bloody for? I mean, do you still need it even?" Gavin chimes in, tilting his head until it bumps Michael’s.

"I’m pretty sure the boys would accept you no matter what you looked like- I mean, I’m still here right?" Jack joked with a smile and Ryan shook his head in amusement.

"Seriously though, you’re okay right?" Geoff asked, refusing to let it drop as a joke.

"I used to be a lady. I’m a post op transgender…What you found used to help me just feel like I was more of a man, I guess." Ryan responded quietly, giving his full attention to the screen.

"Huh. Never would have guessed."

"Well, you’re definitely a gorgeous man, Ryan." Jack winked from behind his glasses.

"Did you get rid of your chest and vagina then? That’s a shame." Gavin muttered.

"Gavin! Shut the fuck up. It made Ryan happy, and that’s what’s important." Michael scolded, batting his shoulder.

"I’d still choose you Pre-Op. You’re my man, R." Ray nodded to him and Ryan just kind of looked around at them.

"So…you guys don’t really care? Even though I lied to you?"

"Don’t be thick. You never lied. You’re a man." Gavin shrugged.

"Like that would be the thing we even worried about." Michael added.

"Lying requires malicious intent." Geoff said.

"You’re still R. Nothing has really changed." Ray stared him dead in the eye, and wouldn’t look away until he was sure the message got across.

"You’re still dumb enough to put up with all of us. Why would we care? Boy, Girl, you’re still just ours. Feel free to punch Gavin if he mentions the chest as a shame again though." Jack commented, sending a look to the British man. "Expect a lot of dumbass questions though."

"Noted." Ryan smiled and relaxed back against the sofa. Questions he could take. Any question was better than them outright deciding he was a liar after all.


End file.
